


But This Could Be The Night

by funkylilwriter



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: And softness, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, its just the vibe the song gives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: You got a face not spoiled by beautyI have some scars from where I've been





	But This Could Be The Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Song for Someone by U2  
> **   
> 

Jinwoo fixed his gaze on a raindrop, following it as it rolled down the large window that took up most of one wall.

It was drizzling outside, but it couldn’t be seen in the pitch black darkness outside. The only indication of rain were the droplets on the glass.

No stars were visible because of the clouds that were presumably there, but in Jinwoo’s hazy mind the flickering city lights in the distance may as well have been constellations.

The TV was on but neither he nor Mino were watching. It was some music programme. Both were zoning out.

They were sharing a king sized bed, lying atop of bunched up, pure white pillows and blankets that were cooling them both down in the warm hotel room.

Lying there, in his underwear, a soft pink sweater and nothing else, Jinwoo felt like he’d reached the epitome of comfort. Never had he felt this light and cosy, warm despite the overall lack of clothing on both himself and his friend.

Mino’s presence was making the moment better, more special. They hadn’t talked in hours, but his presence was heavy. They weren’t pressed close together, they both took up all the space on the large bed, shifting around as they pleased, but there was always some contact. If Jinwoo would happen to move in such a way that they weren’t touching, Mino would reach out to touch his hand or thigh and they’d lie like that for the next half hour.

They weren’t quite drunk, both just a little buzzed, enough to make the sounds around them softer.

The voices in the hallway. The light rain against the window. _“Song for Someone”_ that started playing on the TV.

With the first chords Jinwoo felt something stir and tighten in his chest. He suddenly felt the weight of a gaze on him and he lazily turned his head to the right. Mino was, indeed, looking at him.

_“You've got eyes that can see right through me_

_You’re not afraid of anything they've seen”_

Maybe Jinwoo was more drunk than he’d thought. He must have imagined the way Mino was looking at him, as if he was trying to wordlessly give him something.

By the end of the first chorus Jinwoo’s heart was racing. And at the beginning of the second verse Mino moved.

_“You let me into a conversation_

_A conversation only we could make_

_You break and enter my imagination_

_Whatever’s in there it’s yours to take”_

He lay down on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, looming over Jinwoo.

The elder didn’t mind. He liked the view he had of Mino’s face like this. If Mino was to move away or move closer or stay there forever, he still wouldn’t mind.

Mino stayed, just watching for the duration of the second verse. At one point Jinwoo noticed his muscles tensing as if he was about to move, but then he relaxed without changing his position even a little.

Jinwoo was just getting lulled into the calamity of their closeness, when the line came,

_“But this_

_could be_

_the night”_

With the dive this line created Mino leaned in and pressed his lips to Jinwoo’s.

They’d never kissed before, but there was something oddly familiar about it. As if it was long overdue.

The best thing about it was that Jinwoo didn’t have to worry about the time. They were in no rush, moving lazily, savouring the taste of each other’s lips. And maybe they wanted to take it a step further, to make things more heated, but neither was up to it at the moment. Their minds were cloudy and they didn’t want to ruin the gentle moment they shared.

As the guitar solo broke out Jinwoo slowly wrapped his arms around Mino’s neck, slipping his fingers into the younger's hair. There was still that little space between them as Mino reached out to touch Jinwoo’s cheek, but it hardly mattered. No physical space could separate the two of them.

_“If there is a light_

_You can’t always see_

_And there is a world_

_We can’t always be”_

Mino pulled away, eyes fluttering open. He held Jinwoo with his gaze as if he was the most precious thing in the world. That look alone made Jinwoo’s heart race, let alone the gentle hand threading through his hair.

_“If there is a kiss_

_I stole from your mouth_

_And there is a light_

_Don’t let it go out”_


End file.
